Proposed is a system which acquires, from a server, information regarding an object photographed with a camera of a portable terminal, and which shows the acquired information on the portable terminal.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-9337 proposes an apparatus that searches for an image (not an entire image), similar to an extracted part of an image. Further, the apparatus which attaches a corresponding keyword to the image is also proposed.